legacy of the fourth
by Robotman474
Summary: Naruto continues the fourth hokage's legacy and is training to be the greatest hokage. But with akatsuki gathering the bijuus, Naruto's life will be in great danger at all ruto will learn the hiraishin and will awaken a doujutsu that many have thought was gone.


**The sealing**

The fourth hokage carried baby naruto with a heavy heart to the sealing ritual. He would seal ¾ of the kyuubi into naruto and ¼ with himself to reduce the chances of failing. Kyuubi new all to well what the fourth was planning to do and he tried to accept his fate. But Madara was resisting he was about to give up but when he saw the baby, then a strong will that he thought was gone, when he was put into his first host, steeled the kyuubi to keep going, in kyuubi's heart he hoped that the baby was the savior of all the hate of the world and he was the savior just the like the sage of the six paths foretold. Madara was winning the tug of war with the nine tailed fox but just when he thought he had the upper hand the kyuubi flared his killer intent that would make Kages buckle under it ,but Madara was no kage level ninja, he kept going but the kyuubi braced the control of the genjutsu and stabbed him with his two finger nails. Madara dropped to the floor in pain he then used his teleportation jutsu to get out of konoha.

 **Flashback**

 _It was their first hospital check up and minato and kushina were full of butter flies. They were here to check if it was a boy or a girl. Minato was waiting happily waiting with his lovely wife kushina, thinking about how he got off the paper work for his wife, and how much would be waiting for him. Turns out that being the hokage comes with loads of paperwork and you would have to do it all day. Another downside was the council. Their latest meeting was about his son naruto and who would get to marry him. He was having stressful days but today he got the whole afternoon off. The upside of being hokage was that you could skip to the front of the queue and have the check up as fast as you can._

 _But what lightened up his mode was waiting with his wife, it was these moments he would cherish with his family( unborn naruto) for the check up to be done. He was happy and loved to see his wife in a happy mode. Her smile made his heart melt. The door slowly opened up and they said they would take kushina into the room for her check up. Kushina asked if minato could come in, and to his relief they said yes. Kushina was full of excitement when they rubbed the examination X -Ray Jell she was bopping up and down with excitement. But she grew serious when they actually started the X-ray. It turns out that they send you the details when you get out of the hospital._

 _8:00_

 _For the whole day they were waiting and waiting licking their lips in anticipation to see what their results were. They both agreed that whatever the results they weren't going to be sad._

 _The results slipped through the door and minato teleported there to get there and back he quickly opened the envelope and braced himself were having a….boy._

 _He was having a boy,_

 _I was having a son,_

 _I was having a son and_

 _He was going to be a father._

But that was all ruined now thanks to the masked man.

This is what happened:

 _Minato was holding the seal for the kyuubi and jiraiya was stabilizing the child birth. Also the third hokage's wife giving words of wisdom and how to do child birth. Kushina was shouting and was smashing everything eventually she was going to hit minato but he quickly did a substitution with jiraiya and he said " sorry sensei better you than me "then out of the blue the masked man teleported into the room. With minato's bad luck naruto choose that exact time to come out. The masked man quickly capitalized on that and took naruto as a hostage. He freed the kyuubi and now the kyuubi is running lose. I have got to stop it._

 **Fleshing seal me now so that I can get out of madara's control. I will look out for your son.**

 **Don't think of it fleshbag**

"Thank you Kyuubi"

The fourth took a look at the third and slipped a letter in to his Kunai pouch. Then he turned to look at his son and Kushina with a huge yellow flash all that was left was the wooden stool, baby naruto and a dying kushina.

The third hokage knew that kushina didn't have much time so he carried naruto to her and he said "kushina, me and my students will take care of your baby and he will be in our care until we die" kushina smiled weakly and managed to cough out "naruto was the love of my life and we hope you could tell him about us when he is old enough "Deep inside she couldn't love anything more. With her last ounce of strength she kissed baby naruto on the four head and touched his seal pouring the entirety of the last of her chakra into it.

Then kushina stiffened up and relaxed. He then knew naruto would need him and he could see the will of fire burning brightly within him.

One week later

Hiruzen they great third hokage hailed on the battlefield as god of shinobi, was changing nappies for his adopted grandchild. Hiruzen took him to his office everyday this week and the assistant anbu have been looking after him. Jiraiya takes him to eat but what the old hokage has learnt is that it is hard work looking after a baby. The aged hokage thankfully had loyal assistants and anbu to look after baby Naruto.

But there came a lot of joy with looking after baby naruto and he is always up to mischief. The cheeky grin he always has on is proof. He had to resume his position as hokage and the village repairs bring in loads of paperwork. The bane of all kage. There was something troubling the aged hokage. It was the letter minato managed to sneak it into his pocket.

 _I don't have much time I am at the kyuubi is nearly at the city wall. I want you to give this letter to naruto when he is old enough. I want you not to reveal that naruto is the jinchuuriki. You know what kind of life they have. Instead I want to inherit all my wealth and I want him to crack the code of my_ _ **hiraishin formulae.**_ _Naruto will be the change for this world. Teach him your peaceful ideology and make sure he carries on my legacy. Ask Jiraiya to teach him fuinjutsu._

 _And please look out for him. I have converted mine and kushina's chakra in to the seal. When naruto needs us the most we shall guide and share our power with him. Lord third I hope you don't neglect this letter and make kakashi part of naruto's life I hope you receive this and my will is that you take all my stuff for naruto until he is genin and give him this letter when he graduates the test._

 _Signed by the fourth our minato namikaze_

 _Father of naruto._


End file.
